Pictures
by 2XdemonsXandXaXprincess
Summary: Sesshomaru goes with Jaken to vist Jaken's mother. But, something unfortunate happens and Kagome is there to see it. TWO-SHOT! Rated for some cussing. COMPLETE!
1. Look before you leap

Disclaimer: In No FREKING WAY do we own Inuyasha, but we do own our golden-flying-vampire-monkey.

This is 3XdemonsXandXaXprincess es first fanficton. This was joint -written by Sheta and Lenna, so please enjoy!

* * *

"Why the hell am I accompaning this idiotic toad? This Sesshomaru has better things to do," Sesshomaru thought as the walked through a dense, horrid smelling swamp behind the idiotic imp.

"Right this way Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken told his master as they took a turn off of the path that they had been walking on.

Sesshomaru walked confidently across the unstable ground. So majestic was he, that he kept the "I-have-a-sharp-and-frozen-object-up-my-ass" facade even as his foot sunk into a mysterious substance and he fell face first into said substance.

He landed with a squelching sound. But, did Jaken notice? No, he just kept walking on as the great Lord Sesshomaru blundered about like a kit in the giant puddle of muck.

Once this Sesshomaru had regained his footing, he noticed a repeating click noise.

Turning his head, Sesshomaru saw one of the last people he wanted to see at the moment. Inuyahsa's wench, whats-her-name.

She was holding a small, grey dvice and, if he listened very carefully, he could discern the source of the repeated clicking.

Sesshomaru growled.

xXx~Kagome's P.O.V. ~xXx

"Yes! Perfect shots!" Kagome though as she took pictures of Sesshomaru covered in muck repeatedly. "I even got a head shot because he looked right at me!"

She paused in her clicking.

He was looking right at her.

"Oh, SHIT. Run stupid body, RUN!"

She turned around and ran. Only one thought was going through her mind. "Must. Save. PICTURES!"

Pumping her legs as hard as she could, she soared through the swamp lands and-

Ran right into a mucky Sesshy.

Before Sesshomaru could eat her, a golden-flying-vampire-monkey thunked into his head, momentarily stunning him.

"Thank you, golden-flying-vampire-monkey!" Kagome shouted as she continued running towards the well.

xXx~ Sesshomaru's P.O.V. ~xXx

"NOOOOOOO! Damned wench got away!" Obviously, "This Sesshomaru" was pissed, for many reasons:

1.) He got his hair filthy.

2.)The wench saw him in an unlordly position.

3.)He got his clothes filthy.

4.) He got his hair filthy.

5.) The wench saw him AND got away.

6.) A golden-flying-vampire-monkey came out of nowhere and (somehow) managed to hit him.

7.) The monkey-thing wouldn't get off his head.

8.) HIS HAIR IS FULL OF MUCK AND MONKEY SLOBBER.

9.) His hair smells like monkey ass.

10.) The god-damned monkey escaped!

* * *

There WILL be a second chapter, which will be up as soon as possible. Hope you liked it!

Remember...REVIEW!


	2. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: We, as in 3XdemonsXandXaXprincess, do not in any way, shape, or form, own Inuyasha.

YAY! Second Chapter of Pictures! Finally! Someone's been beating poor Lenna up to type this, so here you go! Please, enjoy. Also enjoy the fact that Lenna can finally see again.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"WENCH!" Inuyasha bellowed as he jumped through Kagome's bedroom window. "WE HAVE TO HUNT FOR-- hellooooo…" Inuyahsa cut himself off when his eyes landed on Kagome's computer.

Stopping to actually think (Oh no! Run everybody! SAVE YOURSELVES!) Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's and her family's scents were stale, meaning they weren't home or in the vicinity of the shrine.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed, realizing that he would have to wait for her. Then, his not-so-surprisingly small brain decided to work. " _I wonder what Kagome does on this thing…" _Facing the computer Inuyasha yelled at it to ' wake the fuck up'. Then, to Inu's delight, it turned on, having been bumped by a startled Buyo.

What he saw was something horrendous .

Multiple pictures of his older half- brother_ covered in muck._

At first, the fuzzy-eared hanyou snickered.

Then giggled.

Then the dam broke and full-out was laughing so hard, no sound came out. Rolling on the floor, holding his stomach, Inuyasha gasped for air fruitlessly.~*~

By the time Kagome and her family got home it was crawling up the stairs, Kagome when to take a shower. As she opened the door, she expected to see an impatient half-demon sitting grumpily on her she didn't expect was the hanyou to be so still, and lying on the floor at he fell asleep waiting for her to come home, she smiled sweetly at the still form and went to retrieve her pajamas from her dresser. Turning around with pajamas in hand she screamed.

It was too late to save him. The hanyou named Inuyasha was no more.

_~*~_

Lord Sesshomaru sat in his room, in a corner, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. His life would never be the same again. Nor would he ever have his "manly" pride back. EVER!!!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yay! All done! We is happy ^_^. So….. How was our first co-written fic? Good? Bad? Neither? Can't decide? Want a cookie? THEN REVIEW THE DAMN THING!!!!! ……please?


End file.
